oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Skotizo
Ashes Clue scroll (hard) Ancient shard |examine = A darkly altared demon. |hitpoints = 450 |aggressive = Yes |poisonous = No |max hit = 38 |weakness = Arclight |attack style = Melee (slash), Magic |slaylvl = 1 |slayxp = 618 |cat = Black Demon/Greater Demon |chaeldar = Yes |nieve = Yes |duradel = Yes |att = 240 |str = 250 |def = 200 |range = 1 |mage = 280 |astab = 0 |aslash = 0 |acrush = 0 |amagic = 0 |arange = 0 |dstab = 80 |dslash = 80 |dcrush = 80 |dmagic = 130 |drange = 130 |strbns = 31 |rngbns = 0 |attbns = 160 |immunepoison = Immune |immunevenom = Immune |attack speed = 4 }} Skotizo is a demonic demi-boss located beneath the Catacombs of Kourend. Accessing its lair requires the use of a dark totem on the altar found in the centre of the Catacombs. The totem parts are obtained by killing the monsters (except ghosts) in the catacombs. One dark totem persists for only one attempt. Like all demons, it is susceptible to the powers of Silverlight, Darklight, and Arclight. If currently on a black or greater demon task, Skotizo is also susceptible to the Black mask/Slayer helmet benefits. The battle During the fight, Skotizo will occasionally activate the Awakened Altars found in the north, south, east and west central areas of the room. These totems increase its Defence while activated, and have 100 Hitpoints each. It is best to take them out whenever two or more are present as they will drastically increase his Defence. The Arclight will instantly disable them in one hit regardless of the player's accuracy and max hit. During the fight, it is best to take advantage of its weakness to Arclight and use Protect from Melee, bring armour with high Magic defence (i.e. black dragonhide armour) to tank its rather accurate magic attacks. Once it reaches half of its health, it may chant Gar mulno ful taglo!, which will summon three reanimated demon spawns. It may also summon a Dark Ankou. Both of them attack with Melee but only serve as assisting minions, so they can be safely ignored with Protect from Melee. When going to disable the Awakened Altars, the player should switch to Protect from Magic, as Skotizo does not close in to use melee attacks. Upon defeat, it will always drop a Clue scroll (hard) (if the player does not already have one on them/in the bank, this includes puzzle boxes and caskets), along with anywhere from 1-5 ancient shards. Skotizo has an extremely generous drop table (due to the time it takes to assemble a full totem) and can also drop Clue scroll (elite) at a rate of 1/5. :Note: The lair is instanced, so do not bring any items you are not willing to lose as they will be lost on death. If the player needs to leave for some reason, they can either teleport out or use one of the four portals in the corners of the boss chamber. Setup | |} Drops 100% |} Ammunition and Runes |} Armour |} Herbs |} Materials |} Other |} Trivia *Prior to an update on 28 July 2016, Skotizo's elite clue scroll drop rate was 1/50. *Skotizo is the only monster that has the Shield left half as part of its normal drop table; all other monsters indirectly drop it via the rare drop table. Category:Old School-exclusive content Category:Bosses